As mobile terminals increase, a demand of a user for a data volume increases. Currently, bandwidth provided for a lower frequency band is inadequate to meet ever growing demands for communication performance. Therefore, using high frequencies (30 G to 300 G or higher) having abundant bandwidth resources as a backhaul frequency and an access frequency will become a trend. Compared with the lower frequency band, a high frequency has one significant feature, a large path loss. To ensure a certain propagation distance, a beam at the high frequency needs to be relatively narrow. If a high-frequency narrow beam is used to implement full-range coverage (base station signal coverage), in the prior art, full-range time-division coverage (that is, signal scanning) is implemented as multiple users access a network in a time division manner by using a single beam. When there are a large quantity of users evenly distributed within a coverage area (for example, a cell), an implementation manner in the prior art makes a waiting time for each user relatively long, and user experience of full coverage is poor. A solution in the prior art is high in implementation costs and poor in user experience. Further, when the foregoing solution is used to implement resource allocation, resources are allocated between mobile terminals in units of timeslots (TTIs) in a time domain. When a beam is relatively narrow and a quantity of users is relatively large, and when resources are allocated in units of TTIs in the prior art, a waiting time for a mobile terminal is relatively long, and user experience in resource allocation is poor